Pokèmon's Demise
by xKyuketsuki
Summary: What would happen if Vageta went up against the most anoying creature on the planet, Pickachu?


This story was inspired buy another story a friend brought in to school

This story was inspired by another story a friend brought in to school.

If you happen to like either DBZ or Pokèmon, then I suggest you don't read it because I'm mocking out both shows.

Have fun ^_^

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Pokèmon's Demise

Vegeta was racing through the air all pissed off because Goku had become a Super Saiyan before he, the prince of Saiyans, had. He was pretty much ready to kick the butt of anybody who he came across. 

"Why did that stupid, lowly warrior become the legendary Super Saiyan? I'm the one who deserves to be a Super Saiyan! Damn him! I have to know how Kakkarott did it!" Vegeta mumbled. Then, just below him, he spotted two boys, a girl and a yellow thing. Quickly he landed right in front of them.

"Where did you come from?" asked the boy with the dorky hat as the girl hid behind the squinting kid.

"Does it matter?" Vegeta replied.

"Well, I'm Ash. I'm a pokèmon trainer and I hope to be the worlds greatest. Who are you?"

"I'm Vegeta, the prince of Saiyans and I could have done without that pokèmon junk."

"What's a Saiyan?" Disgusted with Ash's question Vegeta quickly created an energy ball and threw it at him. Seeing what Vegeta's intentions were the squinting boy leaped in the way of the blast, knocked into Ash and landed on the ground.

"Foolish boy. What a waste," Vegeta sneered. The girl ran to the boys side.

"Brock!" she screamed in horror.

"Don't let him hurt Ash," Brock said with his last breath.

"You monster!" the girl yelled. Vegeta smiled at the complement.

"Misty, I'll handle this," Ash said. Vegeta cocked an eyebrow challenging him. The little yellow thing jumped up and down with furry. Vegeta ignored the fuzz ball and concentrated on what Ash could possibly do considering he had no power level to speak of. Ash threw a red and white ball in front of Vegeta, who watched unenthusiastically.

"I choose you, Charzard!" he yelled as it hit the ground and with a flash of light became a dragon who was roaring and making a fuss.

"The eternal dragon could eat you in a bite!" Vegeta said.

"Flame attack!" yelled Ash. Charzard opened his mouth and flames came spilling out. Vegeta yawned as he put up his hand to block the fire.

"Ouch, I think you singed my glove," he said sarcastically. "Is it my turn now? Can I show you some real power?" Charzard stood there waiting patiently.

"Raditz used to call this 'keep your eyes on the birdie'" In a flash a huge energy bomb generated in Vegeta's hand. He raised his arm just as the yellow thing pushed Charzard out of the way. Vegeta smiled and redirected his target. It came crashing down with a blast of light. When the smoke cleared all that was left of Charzard was a crater in the ground. Vegeta smiled at his achievement. Ash looked stunned.

Ash pulled out tones of red and white balls throwing them towards Vegeta, yelling, "I choose you Poliwhirl. I choose you Squirtle. I choose you Ponyta. I choose you…" and so on. Soon Vegeta was surrounded by pokèmon.

"Well, I'm in quite a fix now aren't I?" Vegeta said with a smile. The first he turned to was a rat type thing. Ash stood there smiling. Vegeta took it by the tail and lifted it into the air. It squeaked in pain.

"You're weaker than him," Vegeta said nodding his head towards Ash. "This is pathetic!" He took the rat and swung him around, and let go, letting him crash right into a turtle type creature. A bat came from behind but Vegeta punched it before it could do anything. In no time every pokèmon had been sent to the next dimension. Vegeta turned to Ash giving him his famous smirk.

"How dare you!" Ash yelled, enraged. "You can't kill pokèmon!"

"Why not?" asked Vegeta. Ash got tense and looked like he was ready to fight.

Instead he yelled, "I choose you Pikachu!"

"Oh, I missed one," Vegeta said laughing uncontrollably, as the yellow thing came charging up. "With you I think I'll have some fun."

"Thundershock attack!" Ash yelled.

"You're really starting to annoy me," Vegeta said and threw an energy disk at Ash. He had come to meet the same fate as Charzard.

"Now as for you," Vegeta said turning to Pikachu.

"You leave him alone!" piped up Misty who had been frozen with fear.

"I'll give you a chance to leave, all right?" he offered. She stood up and took a defensive stance.

"Fine have it your way." He shook his head and blew her threw five trees, killing her instantly.

"Too bad," Vegeta said. "She was a cute one." He shrugged and turned to Pikachu.

"Pika-pika-pika!" Pikachu yelled as he started to rise in the air. "Chu!" Lightning bolts came flying from his body straight at Vegeta. He landed softly on his feet, looked at Vegeta and started to laugh until his sides hurt. Vegeta's hair was all frizzy and little sparks of electricity were running up it.

"Why you little!" Vegeta screamed. "Do you have any clue how long it took me to get my hair like that?"

"Pika?" Pikachu asked.

"6 hours you rat! It took 5 cans of moose and 3 bottles of jell! I'll never get it back the way I had it! You idiot!" Vegeta's veins started to pop out and his eyes got bloodshot. "No one messes with _my_ hair!" He let out a piercing yell of rage and turned to Pikachu with a murderous look. Pikachu looked closer at him. His hair had turned blonde and a golden glow surrounded him.

"I'm a Super Saiyan! I can _feel_ it! Now to exterminate you and the whole pokèmon race!"

"Pika! Pika! Pika!" Pikachu screamed as he backed up in terror.

"Nothing so disgustingly cute as you should exist! _Especially_ after you screwed up _my hair!_ Say good-night fur ball!" Vegeta went crazy and Kienzaned Pikachu into the next dimension. Quickly he soared into the air and went on a rampage killing every single pokèmon. First to go of course were the Pikachus, then the Kangaskhan and within and hour's time every last pokèmon and trainer had been annihilated.

With the pokèmon gone the children of Earth were no longer being brainwashed with cuteness. All the parents bowed down to Vegeta and worshiped him. This truly was pure bliss for Vegeta.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Yup, it's only a one chapter story.

Funny though, huh? ^_^

~TrowasGirly~


End file.
